Rise of a Hero
by Firestarter99
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so it's not the best, but if you like it or have some tips dont hesitate to comment, i am accepting all the constructive critisism so please remember this is my first story. Hope you enjoy! P.S. there are more chaps!
1. Arrival

_**Chapter 1**_

As I walked up Half-Blood hill lead by a Satyr who called himself Grover, I couldn't help but wonder how fast my life had changed. Just yesterday I was an average fifteen year-old teen living in downtown Manhattan, now I was ascending the hill to a summer camp that supposedly doesn't exist. See the thing is, this camp is for people like me, what was it Grover had called me...a Demigod? Either way it was all pretty intense, minus the fact that this Grover guy was half goat, and believe it or not that was the least surprising thing today.

I mean seriously, I was enjoying a regular day at my school hanging out with my friends, when all of a sudden goat-boy shows up saying I need to come with him, that everything would be explained. At first I thought he was mentally insane, but then I thought about what he meant. For as long as I could remember, my life has been very strange. Like when I was four, and I was found with a venomous snake latched to my arm, or when I was seven and I was playing outside, my elderly neighbor Mrs. Dodds walked by and gave me a look that beamed with pure evil, then she hissed and ran off.

Could this boy explain everything? Right now I was starting to think he could. I was so mixed up in my thoughts I hadn't realized Grover had been rambling on the entire time. When I finally tuned in he was talking away as if I was listening to every word. "...So then my friend Percy summoned a wave that doused Junipers tree, oh and Juniper is a wood Nymph, oh and my girlfriend, but that's not important I'm sure you couldn't care less..."

"Uh...Grover" I cut him off

"Yeah" he replied

"I kinda...tuned you out"

"Oh" he said sadly

"It's not that your boring it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Uh...nothing...I just...your...uh"

"You were gonna say strange weren't you?"

"Maybe"

Grover just sighed and kept walking, we reached the top of the hill and there, right in front of me was Camp Half-Blood, I already knew I was going to like it here.

It was breathtaking, the camp was filled with green fields, there was a large strawberry garden where Satyrs were playing what looked like pan flutes, and the music seemed to make the plants grow. There were cabins decorated in all kinds of different styles, and looked like they formed the shape of the Greek letter Omega, there was a house on a hill that looked like a farm house, there was a table and chair out front and a lake in the middle of the camp. I had so many questions, but before I could ask anything Grover interrupted "This is it Nathan, Camp Half-Blood, you'll be staying here for the summer"

"I'll be staying here?" I said in amazement "which cabin?" I asked

"Don't know, we haven't determined who your godly parent is yet"

"Godly parent!"

"Oh" he said embarrassed "I always forget to mention why your called demigods, see, one of your parents is a Greek God"

"You mean like Zeus or Hephaestus?"

"Yeah like them, when you get claimed we'll be able to assign you your cabin, but since you're undetermined you'll be put in the Hermes Cabin"

"So my father is a Greek God?"

"If your mother's a mortal then yes, Demigod means half-human and half-god"

"Now enough talk" Grover said, "let's get down there"

After he said that I couldn't get down the hill fast enough, I ran down the hill while the other campers walked forward, coming to greet me. I finally got to the bottom of the hill; campers were horded around to meet me. I'll say, it's the most attention I'd ever gotten in a while. The campers came up swarming around me trying to introduce themselves. There were so many of them waving and trying to get my attention, when all of a sudden a loud voice cut through the noise "Calm Down" all the campers quieted and stepped aside as a man, no a horse, no a horse-man Approached me. What was it they called them in Greek Mythology... a centaur? "Hello there young one", the centaur said to me "I am Chiron, camp director, and you?"

"I...I... I'm Na...Nathan West"

I hadn't realized that Grover had caught up, he nudged me with his shoulder as if telling me to show some respect. "Its fine my dear satyr, I do not blame young Nathan for being so surprised, it is all very much to take in at once. Now, let's give Mr. West some time to get acquainted, once you're ready Nathan, go see Perseus Jackson, he will give you a tour of our little camp. Afterwards come find me, we have much to discuss Nathan, much to discuss." And with that he trotted off.


	2. The Prophecy

_**Chapter 2**_

The only idea I had right now was to go see this Perseus guy, maybe he could give me a better understanding of what's going on. Although the giant mob of campers had formed in front of me again which made it very difficult to ask around where this guy was, though they seemed more civilized this time. There was no yelling or hands flailing madly through the air, they just approached one by one introducing themselves. A few Aphrodite kids introduced themselves to me, there was Wendy and their cabin consular Drew. Then came the other cabins one after the other, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, and then came Poseidon. Only two people approached me, when the Poseidon cabin walked up. A boy that looked about, seventeen, he had dark hair, wore an orange camp-half blood T-shirt and had various shades and flecks of green in his eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He had his arm wrapped around a girl, she also wore an orange camp half-blood T- shirt and had long, curly blonde hair, he reached out with his free arm and said "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, you?

"I'm Nathan." I said, shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Nathan", the girl said "I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena"'

"You Said Percy Jackson right?" I said stupidly "As in Perseus Jackson?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Percy, why?"

"Oh it's just that Chiron said you would give me a tour of the camp"

"Just like him to volunteer me for everything" he chuckled "Ok I'll do it"

I smiled then glanced over at Annabeth and couldn't help but getting lost, I just stared. She looked perfect, the way she smiled when she introduced herself, the way the light made her hair shimmer like gold and the way her stormy grey eyes were filled with mystery. Percy had brought me back to reality by waving his hand in front of my face, "You better not be staring at my girl like that" he said threateningly.

"Hey, I...I...I just"

His eyes narrowed at me and I swear I could see tsunamis in them.

Then he turned to Annabeth, "You wanna come with us?"

"Uh... Nah, I'll head back to my cabin"

"Ok catch ya later" Then he gave her a kiss and she walked off.

"Percy, I'm sorry it's just..." he interrupted me with a sigh.

"It's ok" he started, "It's hard to control my own jealousy sometimes." He paused.

"Lost in her?" he asked

"Excuse me" I said

"Annabeth" he said "The way you stared at her, I don't blame you" he told me," I felt the same way when I saw her"

"Anyway, let's get this tour over with, shall we" then he gestured me to follow him, It was amazing. He showed me where they practiced they're battle techniques, where they ate and he showed me the fire pit. He pointed out the Oak tree on the hill that I didn't notice had a dragon wrapped around until now. He told me how the Golden Fleece around the tree reinforces the camps magical boarders and keeps out monsters and mortals. Apparently the dragon guarded the fleece. He showed me the big house where Chiron would be waiting to chat with me afterwards. The tour came to a close and Percy turned to me, "better get up to the big house, Chiron's gonna be waiting." I wanted to ask so many more questions, but he ran to the Athena Cabin where Annabeth would be waiting, "Lucky" I muttered then turned marched up to the big house. I walked in and Chiron was staring out the window, as soon as I closed the door Chiron spoke, "Hello Nathan, take a seat please." It was kind of freaky how he knew it was me, but this place didn't look like it got too many visitors. I sat down and he turned towards me, the light from the fireplace illuminated the room and casted an unholy shade of light to Chiron's already serious face. He was sitting in a wheelchair now, which didn't make much sense, how were four giant horse legs suppose to fit in there I wondered. Though I decided not to ask. "Nathan West" he said "You're a special one Nathan; tell me, how old are you? He asked.

"I'm fifteen sir."

"Just as I feared." the worry in his voice scared me. I cleared my throat,

"What do you mean?"

"The great Prophecy, my dear boy, I'm afraid you are a major factor that will determine how this unfolds."

"The great Prophecy? What does this entire thing mean, what is happening!"

"_The oldest living demigod who survived without aid_

_Shall be a major factor when a decision is made_

_The hero shall be born with the blood of the big three_

_And he shall fulfill his destiny_

_Like the titan war was indeed won_

_The campers and gods shall unite as one_

"What I just recited was one of the most ancient prophecies; I fear a great enemy is rising.


	3. I Make a New Friend, Sort of

_**Chapter 3**_

As I walked down from the big house it was already late, and I was mesmerized. what had just happened? How do I fit in with all this? The thoughts were just spinning around in my head, I decided to go down to the lake and sit on the wharf. That would help clear my mind I thought, I was so wrong. I went down to the edge of the dock, and looked into the water, splashing my face trying to keep myself sane. It was all so much to handle, I was just dragged from my school only hours ago by a "satyr" then I was told I may save the world or something. It was so bizarre. As I stared down into the lake, I jumped backed because of what I saw, it was a girl staring up at me from underwater, I was just shocked, what else could possibly happen? I was already panting for breath, stunned by what was going on, and that's when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

I thrust my elbow backwards and caught the guy right between the legs,

"Ahhhhhh! Son of a... Uuughhh" he moaned in pain

"Oh gods" I said, "I'm sorry it's just..."

"It's just that you squashed my grapefruit!" he snapped, quivering in pain.

"I'm SORRY!" I yelled, angrier than I had meant to.

"Ok...ok...Ugh it hurts" he whimpered.

He stood up still holding the family jewels, "I'm Johnson, but people call me John" he barely got that last part out before moaning in pain.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I snapped.

He replied simply, "Well, I saw you over here havin a stroke or sumthin and came to see if you were alright, next thing I knew I was the one havin the stroke!"

"Sorry, I'm new here and I'm still trying to take it all in, I still haven't gotten used to it"

"A newbie huh? Well why don't you come into the woods for a little late night monster hunting, that'll whip you into shape!" He said as he slapped me on the back.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't know what to do next, so I agreed, "Ok" I stammered.

"That's the spirit! Now we need to get you a weapon." He said, gesturing for me to follow him, and then we trudged off to the weapons shed.

We marched into the shed and I just stared in awe, the shed was decked out from wall to wall with weapons of all sorts, daggers, swords, battleaxes, maces and what looked like a bronze rubber chicken. As soon as I saw that, I felt strangely compelled to ask, "What's up with the chicken?"

"Oh, some of my brothers from the Hephaestus cabin thought it would be real funny, they built a bronze replica of a rubber chicken and stuck it in here with the rest of the weapons. But don't be fooled" he said as he picked it up, he squeezed it and it actually said "BA-CAWK!" then nothing happened...and then, it sprouted 6 inch battleaxe blades out of its head.

"Talk about demonic poultry." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we Hephaestus boys can make just about anything." he grinned, "I still remember when Drew from the Aphrodite Cabin was picking at this thing, it almost took her head off, but instead took her hair." Then he started laughing "She cried for a week, it was hilarious!" After hearing this I couldn't help but crack a crazy grin, as I tried to hold back the laughter. "So, see anything you like..."

"Nathan"

"Well, see anything you like Nathan?"

"Uh, what about, a long sword, I'd prefer something long."

John chuckled, "that's what she said"

I punched him in the shoulder," grow up john" I laughed.

"Ok take your long sword, now let's get going"

"You're not taking anything?" I asked

"Nope, unless you think a shotgun that fires celestial bronze pellets is 'nothing', then he turned his back to me and I just noticed his massive chrome shotgun.

"Have you always had that there?" I asked puzzled

"Yeah, made it myself, you blind or are you just plain stupid" he asked

I gave him a glare "Whatever, let's go." I suggested, and we walked off towards the woods.

We made it to the woods and John pulled the shotgun off his back, he pumped it and gave me a nod, I raised the long celestial bronze sword and we slowly walked into the forest. We cautiously walked through the thick woods, scanning through every inch of dark as best as I could, and then, I saw it. It was a massive blue-ish-green scorpion, its scaly skin shone brightly in the moonlight. I crouched down behind a tree and waved my hand at the ground, signaling for John to get down; instead he just stood there with an evil grin on his face while slowly raising his shotgun. Then, the thought hit me like a punch to the face; there was no way he would make that shot at this range in the dark. He was going to give us away. I mouth the words, no, too late. He fired and the pellets flew through the air, to my surprise they hit, but apparently that just made it mad. It turned towards us and charged, we were so dead.


	4. We fight a bug

_**Chapter 4**_

The scorpion barreled towards us much quicker than I thought it would, and within seconds it was on top of us. Before john could fire another shot the scorpion grabbed us with its giant claws, it pulled us upward and slammed us into a tree. We were trapped, pinned against the tree by the scorpion's claws. We kicked and thrashed but it was no use, then the scorpion raised it massive tail and I could see the giant stinger attached to the end of it. The way the stinger moved, freaked me out, it was going back and forth as if it was examining both of us, wondering who to kill first. Then it finally turned towards me, I felt a lump form in my throat. This thing was going to kill me. The stinger lurched forward and I closed my eyes; it was then and there that my life flashed before my eyes. It all happened so fast, I saw the memories just flying by; first it was my fifth birthday, then my primary graduation. The images just flickered in front of me one after the other.

Then I heard someone yell, "Hey" I opened my eyes and the stinger was only centimetres from my face, the scorpion released its grip on me and John and turned towards the sound. Standing there was a pale skinned, 5 foot 2 teenager holding two black short swords at his sides, and then came another guy. He came out from the trees a few metres away from the other kid, and already had his weapon drawn, he held a celestial bronze spear that was about 8 feet long and the guy himself was about 5 foot 6 and they both looked about 16. They both got into fighting stances that I couldn't recognize and raised their weapons, the scorpion leapt into combat, batting at them with its claws and trying to impale them with his tail. They fought like a team who had trained together, side stepping the scorpion's attacks and striking back, leaving minor wounds. I knew that they could not keep this up for long though. Then... I spotted my sword, it was lying only a few feet away...under the scorpions stomach. Then I heard a muffled cuss coming from beside me, I looked over to see John holding his now demolished shotgun. He looked up at the scorpion that was facing the other direction battling the two other demigods, then he raised his now boomerang shaped shotgun like a club and charged. As he was running up behind it he yelled "you broke my shotgun you son of a..." He was interrupted by the scorpion swinging its tail into his stomach, flinging him like a ragdoll as he flew through the air; he hit a tree and fell limp and lifeless onto the ground. "No!" I shouted. Then, I ran in, I barreled toward the scorpion at top speed and rolled beneath it. I grabbed my sword and jabbed upward, stabbing it up through its stomach. I rolled to the side and got out from beneath it, the insect fell flat on its stomach and at the same time was stabbed in the face by two swords and a spear. The monstrosity disintegrated into yellow dust and I just stared in awe at what I just witnessed, what I just did.

Then I ran over to John who was lying on the ground, the other two teens joined me as well, I was shaking him yelling "John...John... come on John." The guy with the spear grabbed my shoulder, I turned to face him and he gave me what looked like a lemon square.

"Give him this" he said

"What is it?" I asked

"It's Ambrosia, God food. It'll fix your friend here right up"

Reluctantly I stuck the Ambrosia in his mouth and nothing happened, "He needs way more!" I ordered.

"Not a good idea" the spear-kid said, "We may be demigods but too much of that Godly crap will screw us up!"

"So, now what, we just wait?"

"Not out here another bug might show up, or worse"

I didn't want to know what could be worse than those things, but I really didn't want to know, so I agreed. The pale Goth looking kid took John and slung him over his shoulder with ease, and then we began walking back. On the way back I asked the guy with the spear, "What's your name?"

"I'm Blake"

"Who's your friend Blake?" I asked pointing at the Goth Kid

"I don't know this kid at all really, sure we've trained together a few times but that's it"

"I'm Isaac. Thanks for asking" he mumbled.

He seemed like an emo kid but I knew he could use a sword, so he was alright. The rest of the walk back was pretty awkward and quiet but they did ask how long I'd been at camp, so I told them I was new. We finally arrived back at camp around curfew and brought John into the big house, Chiron said he would stay with John and told the rest of us to go get some rest. As we walked out to the cabins I asked, "What cabin are you guys staying in?"

Blake turned to me "Hermes, Isaac here is a son of Hades like Nico di Angelo." Then he asked me, "Who is your godly parent?"

"Not sure, I'm still undetermined" I said

"Oh, so it looks like you will be in my cabin."

"Looks that way" I agreed

So that night we went to our designated cabins and got some rest, sleep did not come easy for me that night. I dreamt I was standing in the middle of a dark room, with only a single light above that cast a bright circle around me, the rest of the room however was total darkness. I stood there looking all around the room and then a voice boomed in my head. "Nathan West!" the voice roared, "You will do my bidding, you will be my slave!"

"Who are you?" I demanded

"It's not important who I am!" The voice shouted "What's important is who I WILL be, I will be your master Nathan West, and you cannot stop this from happening! I will control you, I will break you and I will become YOU!"

"Get out of my head", I screamed "get out of my head!"

Chains shot out of the darkness and wrapped around me, restraining my arms and legs. Then the voice roared again, "You impudent whelp! Watch your mouth; I will strip the flesh off your bones if you do not give in to me, GIVE IN!" Then a massive scythe swooped down at me and I awoke, sweating and panting, what just happened?


End file.
